


【二花】大仓并不知情

by kerry820



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: 丸山隆平是个变态。
Relationships: Ohkuara Tadayoshi/Maruyama Ryuhei
Kudos: 5





	【二花】大仓并不知情

**Author's Note:**

> *有跟踪狂设定  
> *有很多令人不适的设定  
> *谨慎观看
> 
> 很短，看个乐子（不是）

大仓忠义经常不知道自己的体积有多大，丸山隆平知道，他知道他每一寸肌肤，每一处尺寸，他曾用手掌一点点丈量，将所有都铭记在心——这一切大仓并不知情。

大仓搬家了，新住所还没有人去过，只有丸山。

丸山远远坠在工作结束的大仓身后，看他和后辈在居酒屋约酒，喝到不甚清明被后辈架着送进出租车，再晃晃悠悠靠在电梯里上楼，电梯停在一个数字，丸山抚摸着向上的按钮，出去电梯有两户人家，顺着淡淡的酒气味道丸山头顶着门板深呼吸，片刻后把微型摄像机贴在门上不起眼的角落——这一切大仓并不知情。

今天大仓回家时很疲惫，浑身使不上劲，便推掉邀约，拜托经纪人送回家，在路上便支撑不住陷入沉睡，对经纪人的关心道谢后回到家，迷迷糊糊脱掉衣服，之后什么都不记得，只有一场深沉混沌的梦。

两粒安眠药在温水里溶解，丸山将水杯递给在节目里吃过麻辣的大仓，看着他一饮而尽，拖着他直到药效发挥作用，偷偷配的钥匙轻易地打开房门，室内灯还没关，脱衣服到一半的人躺倒在沙发，丸山跪坐在沙发前，手指小心地抚摸眉眼，缓缓地帮他褪去全身衣物，赤裸的人蜷缩着，丸山将他的身体展开，腹肌的轮廓有些淡了，不使劲的时候软软的白肉手感极佳，安眠药像是把一些功能都安眠，即便给了刺激，两腿间也沉睡着，丸山吻不见天日的大腿内侧，还未清洗的地方有沉积一天的味道，最终唇舌回到它该在的地方，沉睡的口腔热度不减，拉着没有反应的舌头共舞，丸山的唾液尽数流到不知情的人嘴里，犯罪者抬起下巴强迫他艰难地咽下，还不想离开，温热的躯体上一双手迟迟不肯放过——这一切大仓并不知情。

大仓在收录现场谈起最近睡眠质量超高：“前几天连衣服都没脱就睡着了。”

众人吐槽：“没有人要听你的睡眠报告啦。”

大仓笑倒在丸山身上，听到麦克收不到的声音：“小忠要好好睡觉哦。”

亲手脱掉的衣服再由他亲手穿上，丸山手指颤抖，白花花的肉体被完全包裹，礼物又成为他最初的模样，像有着异于常人癖好的收藏家，珍宝展览后收好，期待着下一次的会面——这一切大仓并不知情。

“我有经常摸丸吗？”大仓问，“诶——因为丸身体很柔软吧。”

那具柔软的身体与他不隔衣物，紧密相贴，滚烫的柔软的潮湿的——这一切大仓并不知情。

录制现场大仓无意识揽上丸山的脖子，却不想丸山去碰他：“不要摸我……”

大仓逃开——大仓已经逃不掉了，这一切他并不知情。

【END】


End file.
